mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 25 - 2/23/12
Summary Lots of big changes this week! We have a revamped main menu. Greatly improving the ease of finding what you want. Next, we'd like to introduce our new Post Game Prize system! At the end of every game you have an opportunity to win a random Prize. Prizes currently consist of endorsements, products, taunts and even some powerful new products! In other big news, the Juice Bot makes his triumphant entrance into Super MNC! New Rules *Free Pro Rotation: Gunslinger, Captain Spark, Gunner, Cheston, Megabeth, Support *Added new Post Game Prize system. (viewtopic.php?f=39&t=18024) *Added new landing page. *Split Locker Room into 'Store' and 'Locker Room' *Add the ability to text chat during opening and closing cinematics. *Added key binding for high resolution screen shot. *Added idle player kicking. *Improved the performance and look of all health bars. *Added new pickup effect when players pickup items on the battlefield. *Juice Reload Modifier: 0.5 -> 0.75 Bug Fixes *Fixed Juicebot from never spawning in game. *Fixed crashed caused by VO playing when the game ends. *Fixed alternate fire refresh timers showing offset from the crosshair. *Fixed enemies not showing up in 'team vision' in certain circumstances. *Fixed getting melee damage if you grappled right after starting a melee weapon attack. *Fixed slight leveling discrepancies between bot rating and turret rating. Products *Added All Magnet: Gathers all nearby pickups. Smaller range than money magnet *Added Bot Buster: Increases bot rating on every bot kill, resets when you die. *Added Massive Air: Grants full air control whenever you are in the air. *Added Can't Stun This: Rejects one stun every 30 seconds after level 5. *Added Asbest-O's: Removes fire effects shortly after you catch fire. *Hot Hands: Fixed more damage being done if you were the grappler and half when you were the grapple target. *Money Magnet: Now pulls 1 coin at a time every 0.25 seconds. Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued Art Revisions *Added description in Pro Chooser screen. Bullet Gorge Arena *New opening music *Added description in Pro Chooser screen. Loco Moco Arena *New opening music *Added description in Pro Chooser screen. Assassin *Health: 755->750 *Turned on begin and end cloak sounds for the owning player. Assault *Health: 915 -> 900 *New Taunt: Tea Time Captain Spark *Health: 770 -> 750 Cheston *Health: 1110 -> 1200 *Tommy Gun: Spread Max: 0.175 -> 0.275 *Family Jewel: Damage: 76 -> 88 *New Taunt: Tea Time *Bananas: Fixed sometimes showing up black. *Exploding Barrel: New art and effects Combat Girl *Health: 915 -> 900 *New Taunt: Tea Time *New Uniform: Hippy Gunner *Health: 1305 -> 1300 *New Taunt: Tea Time Gunslinger *Health: 705 -> 725 *Lucinda: Damage: 50 -> 54 *Lucinda: Headshot Multiplier: 4 -> 3 *New Uniform: Hippy Karl *Health: 915 -> 900 Megabeth *Health: 915 -> 900 *Added new Jackbot grapple animation. *Rocket Ma'am: Reload Time: 1.25 -> 1.35 *Rocket Ma'am: Removed enemy knock back *Rocket Ma'am: Alt Fire Laser: Recovery Time: 6 -> 12 *Rocket Ma'am: Each rocket explosion now drains 1/2 skill rather than 1/4 *Shoot the Moon: Velocity: 2048 -> 1536 *Shoot the Moon: Removed knock back from initial damage *Shoot the Moon: Damage no longer sets enemies on fire. Sniper *Health: 680 -> 700 *Sniper Rifle: Damage: 60 -> 67 *Sniper Rifle: Ammo: 6 -> 5 *Sniper Rifle: Headshot Multiplier: 4 -> 3 *Fixed juice and fire effects partially covering the screen while scoped. Support *Health: 915 -> 900 *New Taunt: Tea Time *Shotgun: Fixed enemies taking full damage when they aren't hit by the full area Tank *New Taunt: Tea Time Veteran *Health: 1550 -> 1400 *Hot Seat: Damage: 76 -> 88 *New Taunt: Tea Time *Freight Train: Recovery Time: 20/14/10/7.5 -> 15/10/7.5/6 *Freight Train: 50/150/200/250 -> 100/200/250/300 Wascot *Health: 755 -> 750 Category:Patches